I Solemly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by Upstairs.Brain
Summary: My first Fred fic...Should be fun...AU since DH...would be anyway. Bad summary, great story
1. Explainations

Hey, hey, hey

**Hey, hey, hey!! Okay….um…this is my somewhat first Harry Potter fic. I say somewhat because my BFF Sammi and I are doing a Harry Potter/Maximum Ride cross-over together…but…yeah.**

**I wouldn't normally start out with an author's note (okay, so normally I would…), but there things that need explaining so you don't get confused.**

**This takes place in Harry's 2****nd**** year**

**Oliver Wood has a sister who's a Gryffindor in Harry's year**

**Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson are dating**

**Alicia Spinnet is a 7****th**** year and quit the Qiddich team to study for he N.E.W.T.s**

**Katie Bell and George Weasley are dating**

**And finally…after Deathly Hallows, this is an AU…'course, it would be anyway…**

**Okay…and sorry for all the spelling errors. I can't spell to save my life.**

**Fly On,**

**maxi**


	2. Chapter 1

"Oliver," Fred Weasley said sleepily

"Oliver," Fred Weasley said sleepily. "It's four freaking thirty in the morning. What's the deal?"

"I know what time it is, Weasley." Oliver Wood glared. "But we need time to train our new Chaser." After Alicia Spinnet had decided to quit the Gryffindor Quiddich team to study for her N.E.W.T.s, the whole team had been looking for a replacement. Wood said he knew someone who was good, but he didn't know whether or not they'd play.

"Who is it? Is he good?" George Weasley inquired.

"She," a girl's voice said from Oliver's captain's office. "I do believe that I'm a girl. And yeah, I'm good." A girl who couldn't be older than thirteen stepped out of the office. She looked exactly like Wood, except she wasn't wearing scarlet Qiddich robes, and she was…well…a _girl_.

"Guys, this is my sister, and our new Chaser. Get along with her or she'll beat your ass. Not kidding."

"I am not going to be beat up by an eleven-year-old girl," Fred said.

"I'm twelve. And I can beat Oliver's ass." Oliver's sister told him.

"So…you're in Harry's year?" asked Katie Bell, who was seated comfortably on George's lap.

"Yeah, now that you mention it…Hermione said Olivia was her only academic challenge." Olivia blushed.

"Olivia and Oliver Wood." Angelina Johnson was trying unsuccessfully trying not to laugh.

"Our mom like olives," the two quickly explained.

**fredweasleyishotfredweasleyishotfredweasleyishot**

**Yeah….nice note to end on…**

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me. So I'm told. Repeatedly. In therapy.


	3. Chapter 2

**I know that the last chapter extremely lame. Sorry. But I really like this one.**

**Oh, and my computer keeps screwing up, so if it's weird looking, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I keep asking J.K. Rowling for what's left of Fred's body. But no-o. George needed closure and buried it. So I don't own anything.**

**77777777777777777777777777777777777**

Olivia and Fred walked down the staircase leading to the Great Hall together. George was talking with Katie and Oliver was off somewhere with Angelina. **(Oh…kinky. Jk)**

"So you and George are really going to open up a joke shop together?"

"Yeah. We've been working on products since our third year. Mum thinks we're crazy. Doesn't approve of it and such. Dad does, though."

"How do you two get along so well? Oliver and I, we get along okay, but all he ever talks about is Quiddich and Angelina, which leads back to Quiddich. It's kind of dull."

"George and I are almost exactly alike. We spend all our time together. Well, most of it, anyway," Fred said, throwing a murderous look in Katie's direction.

"So…I've heard rumor that if you date one twin, you semi-date the other."

"Sometimes," Fred said tightly, again looking Katie's way.

"You don't really like her, do you?"

"No." Then, without warning, Fred leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know why, but she started kissing him back.

"Oi, Weasley! What do you think you're doing, kissing my sister?!"

Fred immediately pulled away, and Olivia wanted to hex her brother for having such bad timing.

"Olivia, what are you doing here? I thought Mum told you to make friends this year?"

"I have made friends. Fred's my friend. So is George."

"They're older than you!"

"Does it matter?" With that, Olivia grabbed Fred's arm and they walked into the Great Hall.

"He is _**so**_ embarrassing sometimes," Olivia said.

"So I guess now wouldn't be a good time to talk about…" Fred blushed.

"About what we were doing before my brother was a total jerk? Later, I promise." Olivia smiled.

Fred opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by George calling, "Hey, Fred! C'mere, wanna talk to you!"

"Gotta go. See you round, Livia." Fred lightly kissed her cheek and then walked away.

Olivia scanned the table for Oliver, but instead was waved down by another Weasley who motioned her over.

"Hey, you're Olivia, right?" When Olivia nodded, the girl continued. "I'm Ginny Weasley, Fred's younger sister. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing…I think." Olivia gave a sheepish grin.

"You…think…" Ginny smirked.

"Yeah. I think."

"'Cause it seems like he's got a bit more on his mind."

_Crap_. Olivia thought. _She saw him kiss me._

"Fred never kisses anyone like that unless he means something."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola…so I just realized that I have not yet posted this chapter…sorry…**

**Disclaimer: ****Yeah, i know my disclaimer rocks. no need to be jealous.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------i 3 Greg Sanders-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Olivia walked into the common room, tired from the day's events. She was having an internal debate between going straight to bed or staying up and studying when Fred grabbed her arm.

"You said we could talk. You promised. So let's talk."

"Okay…talk about what?" Olivia joked. Fred gave her a look that could give Mrs. Weasley a run for her Galleons. "Okay, okay. What happened? What's going on?" She looked into Fred's brown eyes. **(I'm pretty sure the book says Fred's eyes are blue, but James Phelps' eyes are brown, so I'm going with that.)**

"I think…I think I'm in love with you. But I wasn't entirely sure, so I kissed you. And it just felt so…so _right_. I don't know. Like, when you started kissing me back, it was like my birthday and Christmas rolled into one. And I feel really stupid telling you this because I'm positive you don't feel the same way, and even if you do, you wouldn't date me because Oliver wouldn't want you to."

Fred's words (especially this last sentence) brought tears to Olivia's eyes. "Oh, God, Fred." Olivia whispered. "I don't know how in yellow chickens **(don't ask)** you could think that. I love you so much. Screw Oliver and what he thinks."

"So…" Fred's eyes twinkled mischievously." You want me to shag your brother and his thoughts?"

"If it's what makes you happy, then go right ahead."

"I'm good, thanks." They both laughed.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------Eric Szmanda is HOTT-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ohh…short…tehe….**

**Love you peoples!**


End file.
